


LA OTRA VIDA DE HARRY POTTER

by Pulsares



Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: Al mirar hacia atrás, cuando ya era un hombre maduro, Harry definiría la etapa entre sus once y quince años con dos palabras: intensidad y descubrimientos. Fueron cuatro años que valieron por diez, los diez que el destino las arrebatara. Porque Sirius, Remus y Harry tenían mucho que contarse, mucho que pasear, mucho que comer.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724392
Kudos: 3





	1. RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO

Al mirar hacia atrás, cuando ya era un hombre maduro, Harry definiría la etapa entre sus once y quince años con dos palabras: intensidad y descubrimientos. Fueron cuatro años que valieron por diez, los diez que el destino las arrebatara. Porque Sirius, Remus y Harry tenían mucho que contarse, mucho que pasear, mucho que comer. El mes de agosto se les fue en largos paseos por Londres, y la Gran Bretaña rural. Aquellos viajes de auto e intensas caminatas eran espacio ideal para que intercambiaran recuerdos y opiniones, cimentaran la confianza.

Remus pidió vacaciones en el antiquísimo bufete de abogados donde trabajaba, una asociación que se enorgullecía de haber llevado los asuntos del mismo William Shakespeare. Por años, había combinado ese trabajo con la investigación y defensa de Sirius y asesorías a diversas organizaciones ecologistas que operaban en los territorios de ultramar o ex-colonias británicas. A veces, simplemente se quedaban en la biblioteca de la casa, los tres juntos, revisando los documentos y planos del futuro negocio de Sirius: una empresa de seguridad, en eso deseaba invertir los millones obtenidos como compensación por su injusta condena.

Un día el chico preguntó, en la mesa del desayuno, dónde estaban enterrados sus padres. Esperaba rostros torvos y un silencio pesado, pero Remus le contestó sin voltear, atento a las tostadas.

-En el Valle de Godric, a una hora en auto.  
Sirius dejó a un lado su periódico y le sonrió.  
-Ya era tiempo de que preguntaras. ¿Quieres ir?  
-No -contestó el niño tras un instante-, creo que todavía no estoy listo.  
El hombre de ojos color miel sirvió los huevos y comieron hablando de otros temas, pero, cuando ya salía para verse con Bill Weasley...  
-¿Sabes Sirius? Ahora que los tengo a ustedes y que puedo ir a ver a mamá y papá cuando quiera, no hay prisa. Puedo esperar.

Igual que le costó entender que sus padres no eran un tema tabú, para el chico fue difícil aprender a vivir sin hacer nada dentro de aquella casa enorme, pero Sirius era tajante a ese respecto. Cada vez que expresaba su aburrimiento le daba un libro, o lo mandaba a planear travesuras con Ron y los siameses. También se acostumbró a contar sus sueños, a recibir caricias y a planear un futuro a largo plazo.

Susan los visitaba cada semana y hablaba con Harry por un rato acerca de cómo se sentía. Para el niño eran unos encuentros maravillosos, no solo porque ella era amable y comprensiva, sino porque no parecía nunca sorprendida de los temores y sorpresas que le estaba dando esta nueva vida. Decírselo a Susan estaba bien, ella sabía que no intentaba adular a los amigos de sus padres, sabía que todo era asombroso y estaba dispuesta a no reírse de sus pueriles ideas acerca del futuro con esos hombres.

Fueron a matricular a Harry en Hogwarts, la misma secundaria a donde irían Ron y Hermione en septiembre. El niño casi pierde el aliento al descubrir, en el mismo corazón de la metrópoli, un edificio del siglo XVII cuyo interior rivalizaba en limpieza y elegancia con el palacio de Buckinham. Sus altos salones y brillantes salas daban ganas de acariciar, no de correr de un lado a otro, que era como Harry se imaginaba la vida escolar.

Ahora que ya no iba a perderse de vista, Harry, Ron y Hermione también hacían planes, a largo y corto plazo. Para el chico, el gigantesco clan Weasley desbordaba sus más lujuriosos sueños de vida familiar y, al estar en contacto directo con ellos varias calurosas tardes de agosto, empezó a entender la envidia de Ron a la condición de hija única de Hermione.

En verdad la Madriguera, como llamaban a su hogar, era un poco ruidosa y agitada. Molly, la madre, era gerente de una boutique -por lo que siempre había regados catálogos de desfiles en la sala. Arthur, el padre, tenía un puesto burocrático en Servicios Exteriores -de ahí su amistad con Sirius. Bill, el mayor de los hijos, era economista, asesor de préstamos para el famoso Gringots y gestor de fondos para organizaciones humanitarias y ecologistas -compartía varios proyectos con Remus. Charlie, el segundo, era antropólogo y estaba terminando su doctorado con un trabajo sobre los gitanos, para calar hondo se había establecido en Rumanía por dos años -de donde regresó con material invaluable y un novio llamado Deacon Neagu, príncipe entre los de su pueblo. Percy estaba en Hogwarts aún, pero planeaba entrar al servicio de la Reina, como su padre -por lo que estudiaba modales y política internacional. Los siameses estaban empeñados en escribir guiones para TV -así que su cuarto era una gran videoteca y muchos bosquejos de series por el suelo. Ron no estaba seguro de qué haría -pero las altas cotas de sus hermanos le quitaban el sueño. Y Ginebra, Ginny, la más pequeña, no decía nada -tan solo suspiraba cuando Harry estaba cerca y leía de operaciones a corazón abierto. Como parte en igualdad de condiciones (¡al fin!) se integró el último de los Potter a la temible turba del barrio. Así que, cuando no estaba en la casa, contemplando viejas fotos o preguntando detalles inesperados sobre sus padres, al joven se le podía ver en bici, de la Madriguera a la Guarida, palabra con la que bautizaron al hogar de Harry, pues allí lo habían guarecido de los Dursley.

El chico no solo descubrió cosas de sus tutores y del resto de los Weasley, también cosas de sí mismo. Por ejemplo, que le gustaba la música de Los Beatles, Air Suply y Nirvana. Por lo que se compró todos los discos de esas tres agrupaciones y los escuchaba una y otra vez. No fue sorpresa para Harry saber que su madre escuchaba los temas suaves del cuarteto de Liverpool mientras lo gestaba. En realidad lo era a medias: se estaba adaptando a la idea de que muchas de sus más íntimas añoranzas eran recuerdos sublimados de aquel primer y feliz año de vida.

El primero de septiembre llegó casi sin sentirse y esa mañana, ocurrió algo que hinchó a Sirius de orgullo por una semana.

Harry tomaba su taza de leche y sus tostadas con prisa. La verdad es que hubiese sido más sencillo si no tratara de ajustarse la corbata y tomar leche por una pajuela simultáneamente. Cerca estaban Remus, chequeando el contenido de su propio portafolios y Sirius, tratando de concentrarse en la página de economía del Times.

La bocina de un auto sonó desde la puerta.  
-Es Percy... -explicó al vuelo el de ojos verdes.  
Renunció a la leche, tomó en sus manos el resto del emparedado y corrió con la mochila colgando de un lado, gritó la despedida por encima del hombro.  
-Adiós papá Remus, adiós papá Sirius.  
Ya estaba casi en la salida cuando la voz imperiosa del padrino lo detuvo.  
-¿Cómo nos llamaste?  
Harry volteó con el rostro desencajado de miedo.  
-Dije... -tragó en seco- dije papá Remus y papá Sirius... ¿Hice mal?  
Pero el cálido abrazo en que lo envolvieron fue respuesta suficiente.  
-No pequeño, ha sido en verdad excelente.  
Los ojos azules estaban húmedos al alzarse y el niño suspiró audiblemente. Una mano cariñosa le revolvió el cabello, levantó la cabeza para topar con unos orbes color miel, también arrasados de lágrimas.  
-Anda, ve, sabes que Percy es un quisquilloso.  
Harry asintió en silencio y corrió a la salida.

Hogwarts, la escuela, era un plantel enorme, donde asistían los hijos de no pocas familias aristocráticas. Las pasiones de los educandos se enfocaban, fundamentalmente, hacia los cuatro clubes deportivos que funcionaban en indetenible competencia. El más antiguo era el club de esgrima, espacio tradicional de los chicos con títulos de nobleza. Luego se había fundado el club de ajedrez, centro por definición de los sabihondos y maquiavélicos. Los clubes de football y tiro habían nacido casi juntos, a principios del siglo XIX y sus integrantes eran cordialmente despreciados por los de los otros dos, aunque la mayor parte de los trofeos hubieran llegado gracias a tales deportes. Desde el principio, Harry se incorporó al club de tiro, alentado por el circunspecto Percy, los ruidosos siameses y los nobles precedentes de Charlie en ese rubro. No tardó en destacar, y a la altura de tercer año (14) era uno de los mejores tiradores en edad juvenil de Gran Bretaña.

Fue precisamente en agosto de 1998, en las vacaciones antes de cuarto año, que los tres se fueron a Paris. Guiados por los libros de Víctor Hugo y Hemingway recorrieron sus bares e iglesias, y de la mano de los primos de Deacon conocieron los sitios más oscuros e intensos de la gran Ciudad Luz. Finalmente eligieron tres sitios mágicos para ellos.

-La Torre Eifel -dijo Sirius-, quiero sentir unas rejas que no sean una prisión.  
-La tumba de Oscar Wilde -dijo Lupin-, porque en verdad es importante llamarse Ernesto.  
-La tumba de Edith Piaf -pidió Harry-, porque nos parecemos mucho.

Así que compraron flores para su última jornada en Francia y acabaron en uno de los restaurantes de la esbelta torre. Fue allí, entre las mesas y las nubes, que Sirius notó lo que parecía un flirt entre su hijo -era legalmente su hijo desde 1996- y una francesita de unos trece años y cabello rubio. Cuando el chico volvió a su asiento él carraspeó un tanto incómodo e intento poner cara seria. Remus, que había visto todas sus expresiones y sabía por donde iba sonrió, y optó por ocultarse tras el menú.

-¿Es simpática? -dejó caer el hombre sin darle mucha importancia.  
-¿Geraldine? -Harry se encogió de hombros- Intercambiamos nuestros correos, supongo que nos escribiremos.  
-Son amigos, entonces.  
-Pues... si. -el tono era más que vago.  
-Bueno Harry, ¿sabes? Tu repentina amistad con esa francesita me recordó que hay un tema sin abordar entre nosotros y, como tú ya estás creciendo, creo que... sería bueno hablar de ello ¿no?  
El chico miró a su padre con sorpresa y luego con evidente diversión.  
-Vamos Sirius, que en la primaria enseñan cómo se hacen los bebés.  
-¿En primaria? Pues sí que van rápido.  
-Oh, si. Conozco algunos que "en verdad" van rápido. -la cara del chico era evocativa, pero retomó el tema rápidamente- Sin ofender, papá, pero no creo que tengas mucho que explicarme al respecto. En la escuela hablaron de cómo se hacen los niños, versión documental -recalcó-, de cómo se contraen las enfermedades venéreas y de cómo protegerse. -ahora sus palabras fueron claramente irónicas- Agreguemos que, por mis propias experiencias... familiares, se que la sexualidad es un fenómeno diverso y que las personas pueden sentirse atraídas por seres del sexo opuesto, o de su mismo sexo, sin que eso las desmerite social o familiarmente. Eso es todo ¿no?  
-Para nada.  
-¿Perdón?  
-¿Dónde estás tú en ese discurso Harry, y dónde está el amor?  
-¿El amor?... -su cara mostraba sincera incomprensión- ¿Qué tiene que ver al amor? Hablábamos de sexo.  
Sirius suspiró, esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.  
-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo?  
-No.  
-¿Tienes una idea de por qué las personas se prometen fidelidad en el matrimonio?  
-¿Para evitar las enfermedades?  
-Entonces no te han enseñado nada. Escucha...

La charla se prolongó durante todo el vuelo de regreso a casa, y ocupó la cena. Remus no tardó en incorporarse y el diálogo rebeló mucho para el joven. No solo porque los dos adultos se vieron forzados a usarse como ejemplos, sino porque Harry, alumno incauto, indiscreto y exigente, los obligó a sacar a colación ejemplos de sus libros o filmes favoritos. A repensar para poder plasmar en palabras lo que les mantenía unidos, lo que les había hecho permanecer célibes durante casi una década. -el chico abre los ojos como platos ante semejante declaración y estalla en carcajadas, lo que da por terminada la clase con un portazo de su padre y gruñidos confusos sobre la juventud descreída de los noventa.

A la mañana siguiente Harry aún tenía algunas preguntas, que decidió evacuar con Remus, antes de que fuera sometido a examen esa tarde, en la extraña asignatura de "Amor, Sexo y Vida responsable". Se reunieron en el despacho mientras el sol caía y él expuso sus conclusiones ante un inquieto Sirius y un optimista Remus.

-De acuerdo, entonces, si me voy a una fiesta y me lío con alguien, es tener sexo. Sigue siendo sexo si le invito a una pizzería y solo le miro el pecho o el paquete. En esos casos HAY que usar preservativo sin dudarlo. Pero si conozco a una persona, hablamos por horas, coincidimos en docenas de cosas, el tiempo se nos pasa volando, y solo vamos a la cama tras conocernos bastante y porque siento un impulso irrefrenable de hacer feliz a esa persona, entonces estoy ¿haciendo el amor?  
-Va por ahí el asunto. -concedió Remus.  
-Pero ¿hago el amor porque estoy enamorado o me enamoro mientras hago el amor?  
-Yo creo que haces el amor porque estás enamorado, pero puede que no lo sepas, todavía. -explicó Sirius.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabré? ¿Cuándo sienta que el preservativo sobra?  
-No, no, no. El preservativo no sobra hasta que hayas hablado con tu pareja del asunto. ¿OK?  
-Si Remus.  
-Sabrás que estás enamorado dentro de tí, Harry. -y Sirius tomó una mano de Remus de repente- Cuado despiertes tras haber soñado que eras viejito y esa persona estaba a tu lado.  
El joven hizo una mueca de desconfianza. Remus rió.  
-¿Recuerdas aquel día, cuando nos llamaste papá Remus y papá Sirius?  
-Si.  
-¿Lo pensaste?  
-No, recuerdo que no estaba seguro de cómo despedirme y decirles que eran importantes. Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso, pero no me arrepiento.  
Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y Sirius estrechó el hombro del muchacho.  
-De eso se trata Harry, sentir que alguien es importante porque no ocupa un lugar que esperabas llenar, sino uno desconocido hasta entonces. Las palabras saldrán de tu boca sin que lo sepas, pero ¡por amor de Dios!, no te olvides de los preservativos.


	2. SALTO AL VACIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la charla que marcara su regreso de Paris, estaba alerta, en busca de evidencias que confirmaran el amor a su alrededor.

Al iniciar su cuarto año, Harry Potter parecía un chico de lo más normal dentro de Hogwarts. Los tiempos en que resaltaba por su delgadez o desmañado estilo en el vestir habían quedado atrás, también sus miradas de asombro ante cada objeto caro o antiguo exhibido en la escuela. Menos evidente era su cambio interior.

Tras la charla que marcara su regreso de Paris, estaba alerta, en busca de evidencias que confirmaran el amor a su alrededor. No se asombró ante las miradas que intercambiaban Charlie Weasley y Deacon Neagu, pero sí de las sutiles manifestaciones de aprecio entre los padres de Ron –imaginaba que, a esa edad... Trató de ver más allá de las usuales peleas entre Ron y Hermione y descubrió un marcado aprecio disfrazado de orgullo, por lo que la misteriosa frase "del odio al amor hay solo un paso" obtuvo repentino sentido. A la vez que llegaba a tales conclusiones una oscura sospecha le incomodaba: ¿cuándo sentiría él ESO?

Por más que miraba a todos lados no lograba conmoverse, interesarse de manera "sensual" por ninguna persona de su entorno. Esta inquietud, junto al deseo de dar oportunidad a sus amigos para que confesaran sus sentimientos, le llevo a buscar un poco de soledad en la biblioteca y el campo de tiro. La política dio resultado, pero por la vía inesperada: pronto notó que una chica de marcados rasgos asiáticos se sentaba justo frente a su mesa en la sala de estudios, y de que el capitán del equipo de tiro aparecía a engrasar su arma con frecuencia sospechosa.

Cho Chang era miembro numerario del equipo de ajedrez, lo cual explicaba que ella y Harry fueran casi desconocidos. Tras una semana de miradas, el chico se atrevió a solicitar un libro que sabía en poder de Cho, lo cual le dio a ella la excusa perfecta para acercarse, brindarle ayuda en el tema e intercambiar los números de teléfono. Emocionado por la rápida victoria, el chico la invitó a una práctica de tiro, Cho dudó, haciendo un mohín que al ojiverde se antojó dulcísimo, pero acabó aceptando.

Tres días después la chinita hacía su entrada triunfal en el campo de tiro, ante la atónita mirada del resto del equipo. Hermione y los siameses, que esperaban a Ron en las gradas, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Fue la peor práctica del muchacho en toda su vida, pero lo peor vino después, cuando Cho le dio un saludito superficial y se las arregló para entablar una charla con Cedric Diggory, el alto, guapo y famoso capitán del equipo. Pálido de rabia e impotencia, Harry no pudo notar la evidente turbación de Cedric, que miraba a sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda, él solo tenía ojos para la descarada de Cho. Los miembros del equipo dejaron el asunto correr, hasta que Cho, tras arrancarle a Cedric una cita para cenar, se retiró. Detrás salió el capitán, tan humillado como Harry, y el resto de sus compañeros desfilaron despacio por su lado con claras miradas de reprobación. Ron quedó de último, un duro reproche en sus ojos. Solo dijo una frase antes de ir donde Mione, Fred y George.

–No debiste traer a una extraña.

Esa noche, se encerró en el cuarto de Lily y James por tres horas, no bajó a cenar y sus padres debieron sacarlo a la fuerza hasta el estudio, donde, entre hipidos de llanto y gritos de odio, Harry narró su desgracia. Los adultos menearon la cabeza, contritos, pero se abstuvieron de echar fuego respecto a Cho. El comentario de Sirius fue tan sereno que impacto a su pareja.

–No pierdas el sueño por ella Harry. Si dejas que te duela, habrá vencido dos veces. Cedric se ocupará de aleccionarla.

Y tuvo razón. No solo porque la cita de Cho y Cedric fue un rotundo fracaso –organizado por el vengativo equipo de tiro. Sino porque, dos semanas después, el capitán del equipo y el joven Harry Potter fueron invitados a un encuentro continental, a celebrarse en Berlín.

No era la primera vez que Harry salía de Gran Bretaña, pero hacerlo sin la tutela paterna y por sus méritos deportivos le daba todo un nuevo giro al asunto. Lejos de sus amigos y familia, se unió instintivamente a Diggory, el único conocido en el equipo. Tanto se unieron que sus medallas de oro las celebraron entre tragos, abrazos, besos y caricias. El chico no estaba seguro de cómo había transcurrido la noche, el caso es que de repente los vapores de la cerveza se esfumaron, y se descubrió haciendo gemir a su compañero de cuarto con la fuerza de sus envestidas.

Harry se derrumbó, sudoroso y agotado, tras el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Cedric lo acunó entre sus brazos fuertes y le susurró tontas palabras de amor hasta que el sueño calló sobre ambos. Pero, igual que una alegre noche cuatro años antes, Harry despertó varias veces para comprobar que alguien lo abrazaba posesivamente. El resto del equipo no hizo aspavientos y lograron esquivar la prensa local antes de la partida, pero la verdadera prueba sería al pisar suelo nacional. Harry sabía que no tendría problema con sus padres, pero los señores Diggory eran otro cantar. Sin embargo, nunca tuvieron que preguntarles su opinión.

Como premio al maravilloso desempeño del equipo juvenil de tiro, los organizadores decidieron cambiar el breve viaje en avión por una excitante aventura de carretera. Un ómnibus les llevaría a través de Europa Occidental hasta la Bretaña francesa, allí tomarían un trasbordador a su hogar. A los chicos les pareció bien, la novel pareja sonrió ante la perspectiva de visitar Ámsterdam, que ya el menor conocía un poco.  
Una tarde, ya en territorio francés, la lluvia se presentó de improviso en la solitaria autopista, las ruedas empezaron a patinar y el chofer recomendó usar cinturones de seguridad. Las manos de Harry temblaban y un sudor frío le cubrió el rostro, no sabía por qué, pero sentía al cielo –gris y bajo– ominoso en extremo.

–Cedric –dijo bajito–, quédate junto a mi.  
El otro se inclinó y respondió al descuido, ocupado en asegurarle el cinturón de seguridad.  
–Por supuesto...

La frase quedó trunca en un giro inesperado del vehículo. El chico sintió que volaba y que un peso adicional le mantenía unido al asiento. En la penumbra de la tarde y la tremolina logró entrever a Cedric, aferrado como un poseso a los brazos de su asiento, a Cedric, que gemía a cada instante, pues su espalda era machucada por cada vuelta de la infernal caída. La pendiente acabó al fin y el joven calló al suelo. Harry se desató con dedos temblorosos, y le estrechó la mano en callada pregunta.

–Estoy bien –pero la voz fue casi un quejido.  
–No hables... no hagas nada... pediré ayuda... ¿si?  
Pudo sacar su celular del abrigo y marcar la memoria del aparato.  
–... ¡Sirius, ayúdame!... estamos en Francia, el bus se volcó... no sé donde están los otros, pero Cedric está muy herido... sí, yo estoy bien... no sé, camino al estrecho para ir a casa... llueve, casi no hay luz y debe haber unos 15 grados... si, de acuerdo. –colgó y se volvió con una torpe sonrisa al chico en el suelo– ¿Ves? Mi papá lo va arreglar todo. Llamará a la policía francesa y vendrán para acá de inmediato. –se sacó el abrigo y cubrió al amante– Dice que debo mantenerte caliente.  
–Deja...  
–¡Claro que no! Sería terrible que además de los huesos rotos pesques un catarro. –sus siguientes palabras carecieron de convicción– Llegarán pronto tu solo... mantente despierto. Eso dicen en las películas.  
–Harry, no me importa dormirme si estás a mi lado.  
–¡No! No te puedes dormir, Sirius lo dijo. Tu verás que llegan, solo aguanta un poquito ¿vale?

–No me siento las piernas Harry, no me las siento desde que cerraste el teléfono.  
–Pero...  
–Está bien –las manchas de tierra y sangre estaban siendo borradas por la lluvia–, piensa en Aquiles: una vida corta e intensa. Tú has sido lo mejor de esa vida.  
–¡No! Acabas de decir que te quedarías junto a mí, lo dijiste en el bus.  
–Siempre estaré junto a ti. ¿No sabes que los muertos se quedan cuidándote?  
–James y Lily cuidan de mí, te conté.  
–Les hablaré de cuán maravilloso eres. –su rostro estaba relajado y pálido.  
–No me dejes Cedric, por favor. Haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes.  
–Ha sido un placer Harry, cuídate.

La mano se estrechó un poco más alrededor de la del chico y se relajó. A lo lejos, las bocinas de las ambulancias y patrullas lanzaron sus gritos lastimeros, pero Harry Potter permaneció quieto junto al cadáver de un joven de 17 años que sonreía al cielo, en paz. De rodillas junto a su amante muerto, con la fría lluvia resbalando indiferente por sus cabellos y ropas, se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra. Tardaría años en cambiar de idea.


	3. AFLICCION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo soy Sirius Black.  
> –Debo decirle que me siento honrado, usted es una leyenda.  
> Pero Sirius movió la mano en gesto negativo, sus años con la contrainteligencia habían acabado.  
> –Comprendo que no desee que se lo recuerden –se disculpó el capitán–, pero no podría dejarlo creer que acá no tenemos memoria. Será tratado con todo el respeto que se merece.

Sirius descendió del helicóptero aferrando su maletín, que amenazaba escapar por las ráfagas de aire que lanzaba el maldito aparato. Estaba medio helado, pero la seguridad de que en pocos minutos vería a su hijo le daba ánimos. Corrió hacia la salida de la pista, donde un hombre de cabellos castaños muy cortos le esperaba junto a un jeep.

–¿El señor Black? –preguntó con marcado acento.  
–Si –el hombre prefirió mostrarse amable y responder en francés a su vez–, yo soy Sirius Black.  
–Jean Dupon, capitán de inteligencia militar. Venga –y señaló al jeep– son diez minutos en auto.

El británico asintió y se acomodó en el asiento trasero del vehículo junto a Dupon, en cuanto emprendieron la marcha el francés retomó el diálogo.

–Debo decirle que me siento honrado, usted es una leyenda.  
Pero Sirius movió la mano en gesto negativo, sus años con la contrainteligencia habían acabado.  
–Comprendo que no desee que se lo recuerden –se disculpó el capitán–, pero no podría dejarlo creer que acá no tenemos memoria. Será tratado con todo el respeto que se merece. Ahora a lo nuestro: el chico está bien, no tiene más que arañazos, lo cual es lógico, ya que estuvo cubierto en su caída por el asiento y el cuerpo de Diggory. Mientras usted estaba en el aire, el coronel Shaklebolt estuvo en contacto con nosotros y ya intercambiamos bastante información. Es una lástima, pero todo indica que tienen razón: fue sabotaje. –Sirius solo asintió y apretó los labios– También chequeamos al resto de los viajeros, pero el único blanco potencial de ese bus era su hijo.

Sirius volvió a asentir y la desesperación casi le para los pulmones. Él había regresado, ese accidente era la señal definitiva, pero ¿era necesario un adolescente muerto para confirmarlo? Se sentía tremendamente culpable por la tonta seguridad con que viviera los últimos tiempos. Harry estaba sufriendo por su ineficaz protección, por suerte Cedric... Los remordimientos le mordían el alma: su alivio llevaba nombre y apellidos. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

–¿Y los demás?  
–Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. –el hombre enumeró con los dedos de la mano– Una rodilla rota, varias costillas, un muchacho en shock, el chofer está muerto, y es lástima, porque sospechamos que era un agente de ellos.  
–¿El cuerpo de Diggory?  
–En la morgue, no hay nada que cubrir respecto a eso. Murió por múltiples fracturas y hemorragia interna, nada extraño, pues la caída fue de casi quince metros.

El auto llegó a la entrada de una pequeña clínica, donde la lluvia invernal y los álamos sin hojas presagiaban helada. Dejaron de hablar mientras Dupon guiaba a Sirius por los pasillos llenos de agentes y doctores hasta una puerta de suave color azul.

–Es aquí. –el hombre fue a entrar, pero el capitán lo retuvo– Su hijo se ha portado muy bien, ¿sabe? El resto del equipo gimoteaba o lloraba, y cuando comprendieron que uno de ellos había muerto se pusieron histéricos, pero Harry no. Se nota que es un Potter.  
Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa triste, no estaba seguro de que a Harry le gustaran semejantes comparaciones.  
–Gracias. –dijo simplemente y entró.

La habitación era azul, y de tamaño suficiente para que cupiera una cama, con su mesita de noche, varias sillas y un sofá, pegado a la ventana donde repiqueteaba la lluvia, más allá había una puerta que supuso el baño. Los agentes habían puesto el equipaje del chico a los pies de la cama. Sirius se tomó unos instantes antes de acercarse a su hijo, que estaba tendido en la cama, completamente vestido. Con cuidado, desnudó al chico y lo metió entre las mantas, luego se tendió en el sofá y se durmió.

No lo despertó el sol, sino el estrecho abrazo de Harry. El hombre se desperezó a prisa y enfrentó los brillantes ojos verdes con calma. Había decidido no forzarle a hablar, pues para el chico aún era complicado exponer sus sentimientos. Harry les había contado por teléfono, desde Ámsterdam, acerca de su relación. Pero aún cuando hubiese planeado esperar hasta su regreso, aquella llamada y su actual expresión de desamparo eran absolutamente elocuentes. Lo había amado y lo había perdido, sin posibilidad de retorno, en una semana. ¿Se podía imaginar castigo más cruel para un adolescente? Las miradas se mantuvieron en el pesado silencio del amanecer, una perdida, otra expectante.

–Llévame a verlo, por favor.  
–¿No hay un "me alegra verte"?  
El chico hizo un claro gesto de impaciencia.  
–Necesito verlo –insistió– Luego nos iremos a casa.  
–Primero te bañas.

Harry asintió sin más comentarios, tomó su maletín y se perdió en la puerta del fondo. Sirius aprovechó esos minutos para arreglar con Dupon su visita a la morgue, tranquilizar a Remus por teléfono e intercambiar las últimas noticias con Shaklebolt. De la ducha salió un joven elegante y de ojos ligeramente tristes que le recordaba a su Harry, que lo ocultaba, de hecho. Esa máscara no le hizo demasiado feliz, pero Sirius pensó que, en todo caso, era más discreta y oportuna.

En el depósito de cadáveres el chico se comportó con cautela: tan solo miró con intensidad el cuerpo inerme y pronunció un adiós acaso demasiado hondo. Sirius y Dupon trabajaron duro: los franceses deseaban librarse de Harry y los británicos recuperarlo, así que pudieron tomar un avión a las cinco de la tarde en el más estricto secreto. El resto del equipo llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Una vez en la casa, Harry ignoró a todo el clan Weasley y corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de sus padres. Remus apenas pudo decirle que los Diggory habían llamado para invitarle a la ceremonia fúnebre. Sirius despidió a los visitantes con cansancio y se puso a chequear los periódicos en busca de alguna nueva señal de Él. Lamentaba el desplante dado a los pelirrojos, pero deseaba estar a solas con su pareja, confesarle sus temores y tratar de aliviar su culpabilidad. La jornada terminó sin incidentes notables.

Parecía que el trabajo desplegado por las agencias de seguridad de ambos países daba fruto, pues los titulares concedidos al accidente fueron más bien discretos, pero la bomba estalló cuatro días después, para el entierro. Todo estaba relacionado con la periodista freelance Rita Skeeter, la cual había conducido una investigación independiente para el periódico Amanecer. La Skeeter se las arregló para que un anodino agente de la policía local le concediera un souvenir de la billetera de Diggory, un pequeño objeto que nadie echaría de menos. El objeto en cuestión era una tira de fotografías automáticas, que se transformaron en portada del Amanecer en la estratégica tirada de la mañana correspondiente al entierro. En las fotos, Cedric y Harry se besaban con pasión, el titular no podía ser más elocuente: "Cedric Diggory murió por amor". Amanecer rompió ventas esa mañana y provocó una gran afluencia de público al cementerio donde los familiares habían organizado una modesta ceremonia. En poco tiempo, las televisoras estaban comentando el artículo –bastante especulativo–, las declaraciones de los padres del difunto –católicos tradicionalistas– y de la bella Cho Chang –autotitulada novia del difunto.

Ajeno a todo ello, Harry Potter terminaba de ajustarse el nudo de su corbata negra ante el espejo del baño. La verdad es que estaba un poco pálido y débil, pero no deseaba comer desde el incidente del bus. Bajó despacio las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde sus padres le esperaban con semblante preocupado. Se sentó lentamente, para disimular su debilidad, y esperó a que Remus le sirviera su habitual taza de chocolate. Trató de concentrarse en el humeante líquido, pero la intensa mirada de Sirius lo obligó a subir los ojos.

–Harry –dijo el hombre con voz suave– ¿De veras quieres ir?  
–Por supuesto. –respondió el chico con voz fría– ¿Hay alguna razón para no ir?  
Vio la duda en los ojos del hombre y su interior tembló. Sabía que fuera de su círculo familiar su breve noviazgo podía ser muy mal visto, pero se había comportado bien, o todo lo bien que podía hacerlo. Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza.  
–¿Qué ocurre?  
Pero Remus resolvió el asunto rápido, al poner un ejemplar del periódico sobre la mesa.  
–Esto ocurre.  
Los ojos del chico se deslizaron incrédulos sobre su propio rostro ampliado para cubrir la mitad del tabloide. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los dos hombres esperaban la decisión del menor, ya calmados de sus propias rabias y respetuosos de aquella herida que alguien se empeñaba en mantener abierta. Al fin Harry levantó los ojos, unos ojos oscuros por su orgullo herido, por su intimidad profanada. Dejó el periódico a un lado, como si careciera de importancia, y comentó apurando su taza.  
–Se hace tarde.

Los Weasley habían dudado sobre si asistir o no al entierro, pero cuando un primo de Deacon que repartía periódicos llegó con un ejemplar aún fresco del Amanecer todas sus dudas se esfumaron. Los siameses propusieron demandar a la Skeeter; Percy y Bill exhumar cuando documento probara sus desviaciones éticas y entregarlo a la competencia; Charlie y Arthur tuvieron que aguantar a Deacon, decidido a buscar a la maldita perra y desaparecer su cuerpo; Molly y Ginny lloraban abrazadas, conmovidas por la fantasiosa descripción del breve y fatal romance; Ron llamó a Hermione por teléfono y, entre contradicciones y frases de "no me lo puedo creer" le dio su versión del asunto, complementada con el sospechoso empeño de Cedric en engrasar sus pistolas junto a Harry. Al cabo, fue la joven de revuelto pelo castaño quien impuso la única actitud razonable: apoyar a Harry en el cementerio y dejarlo elegir sus argumentos.

Fue por eso que, cuando Harry y sus padres salieron de la casa a las nueve de la mañana, se encontraron a Mione y Ron junto en la puerta del garaje, mientras dos autos llenos de cabezas pelirrojas esperaban en la calle. El chico se sintió mejor ante tan absoluta muestra de apoyo y una diminuta sonrisa acentuó su palidez.

La ceremonia fue lo más repulsivo que Harry viviera en años: Los periodistas y curiosos estaban apostados en el camino hacia el panteón familiar, gritaban preguntas, pero también ofensas. Ya dentro, debió enfrentar a la histérica señora Diggory, que le recitó unos versículos de su Biblia, acusándolo de poco menos que corruptor de menores, como si él no hubiese tenido quince y Cedric diez y ocho. La ceremonia fue larga y aburrida, la pasó mirando el ataúd y recordando a su Cedric en las callejuelas húmedas de Bolonia o haciendo equilibrios sobre los grandes diques de Holanda. Tras los primeros quince minutos el ayuno se hizo sentir y las rodillas le temblaron, se tuvo que apoyar en Ron. En la despedida, avanzó unos pasos y. con deliberada lentitud, dejó caer una rosa roja en la fosa. Las luces de las cámaras casi lo ciegan en ese gesto, pero Mione y Ron le sostuvieron. Sirius y el gitano empujaron duro, pero lograron abrir una brecha para regresar a los autos. Harry no miró atrás, pero lloró en el asiento del auto, por los quince años anteriores y los quince por venir.


	4. LA OPERACION FENIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Creemos que su aparición en distintos puntos de tu viaje no fue fortuita, Harry, estaban chequeando tus movimientos para matarte.  
> El chico miró lleno de sorpresa a su interlocutor.  
> –¿Matarme? Es una broma ¿verdad? –volteó a sus padres– ¿Quién querría matarme?

La pareja fue diminuyendo su carrera hasta pasar a un trote suave. Para cuando alcanzaron el caminito de grava que conectaba la acera con una de las bellas mansiones de la cuadra, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, sin embargo, una mirada superficial revelaría que su lentitud era debida a un método deportivo y no al cansancio. Aunque ambos transpiraban profusamente, sus respiraciones no eran entrecortadas, su andar era suave, ningún signo exterior revelaba dolores musculares o calambres. Casi ante la puerta, torcieron a la derecha y siguieron otro sendero marcado por lajas de piedra que bordeaba la casa. Dieron a un amplio jardín con diversos arbustos y en su centro, una ancha y profunda piscina.

El mayor –cabellos y ojos color miel, piel pálida y rasgos afilados– se dejó caer en uno de los asientos esparcidos alrededor de la alberca, en cambio, el más joven se despojó de la sudadera, el pantalón y la ropa interior con gran agilidad, y se lanzó al agua. Nadó unos metros y emergió cerca de la silla que ocupaba su compañero. El agua había pegado al cráneo sus rebeldes mechones de pelo negro, sus ojos verdes brillaban de excitación. Hizo un gesto de convite.

–Ven Remus, el agua está riquísima.  
Pero el de ojos miel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
–Ni loco. No se cómo puedes nadar en pleno febrero en esta piscina descubierta. ¿Qué temperatura tiene esa agua? ¿Diez o quince grados?  
–Supongo... –el nadador se movió un poco, para que la sombra de la casa le protegiera de los rayos directos del sol– ¿Qué importa eso? Tengo el cuerpo caliente de la carrera. Y tú también.  
–Ya no, mi niño, ya no –se recostó en la silla con expresión morosa–. Te hice compañía en ese trote matutino tuyo, ahora, déjame descansar.

El ojiverde hizo un mohín despectivo y se alejó hacia el centro del estanque. Estuvo nadando algunos minutos más, hasta que otro hombre salió de la casa empujando un carrito cargado de platos, cubiertos, vasos y jarras. Se detuvo ante Remus y acercó dos sillas más. El joven salió entonces del agua con un hábil movimiento, se acercó chorreando y completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo era delgado y fibroso, las gotas de agua reflejaban el débil sol invernal, contrastando con su piel ligeramente cremosa.

–Buenos días, Sirius.  
El aludido volteó y besó en las mejillas al chico, por un instante sus ojos azul oscuro valoraron críticamente sus mejillas arreboladas.  
–¿No tienes frío? –el chico se encogió de hombros– Bueno.

Hablaron de temas triviales como el último escándalo de Cristina Aguilera y la reciente exposición retrospectiva de los Beatles. Cuando ya el más joven terminaba con el quinto pastel, notó una mirada de Sirius hacia su reloj. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, era la quinta mirada en tres minutos. Abrió la boca, pero el timbre de la puerta no le dejó oportunidad.

–Voy yo. –dijo Sirius.  
–¡Tíralo a la calle! –exclamó– ¡Estamos de vacaciones!  
El hombre no dio señales de haberlo oído. El de cabello castaño, por su parte, puso una mano en el muslo aún mojado del menor para atraer su atención. El chico le miró y no pudo evitar un sobresalto: había una expresión tremendamente seria en esos orbes color miel.  
–Ponte algo por encima y ve al despacho.

Asintió, intrigado. En su camino hacia la casa, tomó un albornoz que esperaba junto al montón de ropa deportiva recién usada, en la puerta del jardín había un par de pantuflas. Frotando su cuerpo con el suave batín, dirigió sus pasos a la habitación indicada por Remus, estaba seguro de que el intempestivo visitante que estropeaba su primer día de vacaciones estaría allí.

En la estancia encontró a Sirius, sentado en la mesa de las reuniones familiares con el desconocido que, supuso, tocara el timbre minutos antes. El de ojos azules volteó hacia él.

–Ya estás aquí. Harry, te presento al coronel Kingsley Shaklebolt, del MI6. Coronel, este es Harry Potter.

Harry se sintió turbado por la intensa mirada que le dedicara el militar. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel negra y brillante, ojos verdes y rostro redondo. Pudo reconocer un traje armani cortado a la medida, y uñas muy bien cuidadas. Shaklebolt no inspiraba fragilidad, al contrario, esos detalles sofisticados agregaban fuerza a su imagen. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en un hilo de araña, falsamente ligero, o en una lámina de acero bruñido, aparentemente maleable. Extendió una mano mientras cerraba el cuello de su bata con la otra.

–Es un placer conocerte, Harry.

El solo asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Sirius, su mirada claramente interrogante. El militar regresó a su silla. Permanecieron en silencio hasta la llegada de Remus. Este último se acomodó al lado del muchacho. Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

–Harry, el coronel Shakleblot desea conversar contigo. Es acerca del accidente de noviembre pasado. –el rostro del joven se contrajo en un rictus de dolor– No viene a interrogarte, Kingsley es una de las personas mejor informadas respecto a ese día, sino a informarte de algunos elementos vitales respecto a ese "accidente" –al chico no se le escapó el especial énfasis del hombre en la última palabra–. Elementos que serán vitales en tu vida desde ahora. Por favor, deja que el coronel se explique y pregunta al final. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió despacio, pero ya no pudo recuperar su falsa despreocupación. Para Harry todavía era muy difícil hablar de Cedric y su trágica muerte. Había renunciado a leer diarios o ver ciertos programas de TV, tan solo para no descubrir su rostro asociado a los más descabellados comentarios. A menudo se preguntaba qué encontraban los medios para seguir sacando jugo a la historia.

La Orden de Restricción que obtuviera su familia para mantener a los gacetilleros a distancia, solo les incentivaba y complicaba a grados imposibles su vida. En Hogwarts o su barrio estaba a salvo de ellos, sin embargo, ir de compras o a bailar era virtualmente imposible: el resto de las personas le miraba fijamente, buscaban enseguida la cicatriz de su frente. Entonces retrocedían asqueados, o se acercaban sonrientes a demostrar una solidaridad que Harry no creía, ni deseaba. Luego aparecían las cámaras y micrófonos. ¿Era tan difícil entender que solo quería ser uno más?

–¿Harry? –la voz preocupada de Remus le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró a los tres hombres con vergüenza. De nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para reanimarse y algunas gotas de agua salpicaron unas fotografías esparcidas sobre la mesa.

–Disculpe coronel, estaba perdido en mi mismo.  
El hombre hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto y trató de secar las imágenes con un pañuelo.  
–No te preocupes, Harry, Sirius me había advertido de que sueles irte muy lejos. Por suerte la primera parte depende de tu participación –ordenó las fotos ante el muchacho–. ¿Reconoces alguna de estas personas?

Harry estudió las bruñidas superficies con cuidado. Estaban en blanco y negro y parecían tomadas en la calle, mientras los sujetos permanecían ajenos. Ni uno de los retratados miraba a la cámara, incluso le pareció reconocer en alguno de ellos cierto sigilo en sus pequeños ojos. Eran diez fotografías, nueve hombres y una mujer, todos vestían togas oscuras. Tras algunos minutos atrajo la imagen de la mujer y un tipo narizón de cabello castaño. Dudó un poco antes de hablar.

–Este hombre estuvo en el hotel, en Bolonia. Fue la tarde de la llegada, cuando nos acomodábamos en las habitaciones: abofeteó a una sirvienta. Parecía turca o algo así, y había dejado caer algo al suelo de la galería. Nosotros doblamos una esquina y vimos a la chica en el suelo, él trataba de deshacerse de ella. Levantó la mirada ante nuestras voces y la cara se le congestionó. Entonces le soltó el golpe y huyó. Yo fui donde la muchacha, ella no parecía molesta ni ofendida. Supongo que estaba acostumbrada.

Los adultos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

–¿Y ella? –le alentó Kingsley.  
–Ámsterdam, una tienda de productos de cuero para... –enrojeció de repente–, para...  
–¿Para juegos sexuales? –le ayudó Remus con voz neutra.  
–Si, eso mismo. Estábamos curioseando y alguien del equipo señaló a una mujer despampanante. Estaba de espaldas, su cuerpo estaba forrado de cuero negro, tan ajustado que alguien dijo que sería necesario un cuchillo para llevarla a la cama. Entonces, ella se movió un poco, su rostro apareció en un espejo y me quedé sin aire. Su cara era una máscara de expresión depredadora y sus ojos, ojos de loca. Varios del equipo se mordieron los labios, a mi me dio miedo.

Kingsley asintió despacio y pareció consultar con la mirada a Remus y Sirius. Habló mirando fijamente a Harry, atento a sus reacciones.

–El es Alistair McNair, y ella es Bellatrix Lestrange, ambos son británicos. McNair tiene un empleo en la oficina de protección de flora y fauna. Bella estuvo ingresada en un hospital siquiátrico durante los últimos diez años, ahora tiene un burdel de sadomasoquismo. Creemos que su aparición en distintos puntos de tu viaje no fue fortuita, Harry, estaban chequeando tus movimientos para matarte.  
El chico miró lleno de sorpresa a su interlocutor.  
–¿Matarme? Es una broma ¿verdad? –volteó a sus padres– ¿Quién querría matarme?  
–El mismo hombre que mató a tus padres, hizo asesinar a diez personas más e incriminó a Sirius –explicó con voz fría el coronel.  
–¿Habla de Riddle? Pero esta muerto. Sirius ¡dijiste que estaba muerto!  
–Y eso creí Harry, pero el incidente de noviembre despertó nuestras sospechas y buscamos de nuevo. No está muerto, nunca lo estuvo.

El chico se frotó la frente desesperado, cada vez que su carácter se desbordaba la cicatriz empezaba a doler. Eso ocurría muy a menudo desde la muerte de Cedric. Su voz regresó fría y dura por el dolor, sus pupilas estaban oscuras y dilatadas.

–¿Y por qué quiere matarme? ¿No le basta con habernos arruinado la vida durante diez años? ¿Es que le hicimos algo?  
–Riddle es un hombre obstinado, Harry –explicó Remus–. No se detendrá hasta obtener venganza. Fuimos responsables de su caída, ahora ha regresado y no se detendrá hasta sacarnos del camino.  
–O hasta que lo saquemos a él –apostilló Sirius.  
–¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Venganza? ¿Fuimos responsables? YO no soy responsable de nada con ese asesino, tenía un año cuando entró en mi vida. En todo caso EL es responsable ante mi.  
–Creo que mejor empezamos por el principio –propuso Shakleblot–, o Harry nunca entenderá las razones de todo esto.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron y el militar extrajo de su maletín un abultado cartapacio con el emblema "OPERACION FENIX. Resúmenes y resultados" escrito en rojo, y un manojo de fotos.

–Esto es un registro confidencial del MI6, es el índice de los archivos de la Operación Fénix. Se editó porque los archivos y cajas de evidencias de esa operación llenan varias habitaciones en los sótanos de nuestra sede. La Fénix se puso en marcha en octubre de 1983 y fue abruptamente cancelada en agosto de 1989, a lo largo de esos siete años cumplió con creces su objetivo: infiltrarse en el sofisticado ambiente de los traficantes de arte y rodear a uno de los zares de ese mundo: Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Riddle estaba robando piezas de antigüedad escalofriante desde los setenta, pero su red era muy buena y nunca podíamos probarle nada. La Fénix fue concebida sin prisas, con un presupuesto reservado, amplios márgenes de autogestión, y libre toma de decisiones. El MI6 deseaba resultados, y los obtuvo. De hecho, la mitología del MI6 define a la Fénix como una de nuestras operaciones más bellas y terribles, pues acabó con doce de sus veintidós agentes asesinados.  
Harry contempla con ojos abiertos al hombre, la similitud de fechas no se le escapa.  
–¿Usted quiere decir que mis padres...?  
–Eran unos excelentes agentes secretos Harry, de lo mejor.  
–Pero... Entonces ustedes dos –mira a sus padres adoptivos con sorpresa.  
–Si –admite Remus suavemente–, nosotros también.  
Shaklebolt apartó hacia un lado las fotos que mostrara al inicio de la charla y extendió unas nuevas ante la atónita mirada del chico.  
–Estos son los integrantes de la Operación Fénix –fue señalando las diversas fotos en colores, algunas reflejaban a una persona, otras eran de conjunto–: este –su dedo se apoyó en un primer plano de un hombre con solo media nariz– es Alastor Moody, arqueólogo, Spilberg se inspiró en él para Indiana Jones; aquí están los hermanos Dumbledore –dos hombres de rostros muy similares sonreían a Harry, uno con la cabellera y barba muy largas, el otro completamente rapado– Albus y Aberforth; aquí están Dedalus Diggle, y Benji Fenwick –el primero era rubio, el segundo castaño–, creo que estaban enredados; estos son los Longbottom, Fran y Alice –un par de rubios de rostros regordetes sostenían un bebé–; por acá –una mujer de cabellera roja, un hombre de rizos rubios, un gigante de tupida barba negra y un hombrecillo de nariz respingona estaban alrededor de una mesa llena de bebidas– te presento a Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones, Rabeus Hagrid y Peter Pettigrew; el trío mortal: Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge y Sturgis Podmore –los hombres llevaban sobretodos blancos y guantes, el sitio tras ellos parecía una mezcla entre biblioteca, carpintería y taller de electrónica–; otro par de hermanos: Gideon y Fabian Prewett –era una foto tomada en alguna terminal aérea, los hermanos vestían trajes oscuros y apretaban unos elegantes maletines–; ella era Dorcas Meadowes –una mujer de melena lacia y negra conversaba con un militar de brillantes ojos negros y nariz ganchuda–, a su lado el capitán Severus Snape; y por último –cuatro amigos imitaban la famosa foto de Abbey Road– los Merodeadores: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter. –hace una pequeña pausa– ¿Me sigues?

Harry inspiro y expiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Si, seguía a Shaklebolt muy bien, demasiado bien. Pero dolía. Le dolía haber estado ajeno. Dolía que Cedric hubiera sido asesinado. Ya no era mera casualidad, sino certeza el hecho de que las personas morían a su alrededor por él. Deseo estar frente a Tom Riddle y matarlo, deseo haber muerto en noviembre, deseo haberse desangrado aquella vez que Vernon le golpeó muy duro por manchar un vestido de Petunia, deseó que el disparo a su frente hubiera sido mortal.

La voz le salió estrangulada por tan encontradas emociones.

–¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada de esto?  
–¿Habría marcado alguna diferencia? –preguntó Sirius– ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre un hombre asesinado por alguna venganza personal y un hombre asesinado por ser agente secreto? Ambos son hombres muertos, y la ley debe mirarlos de igual manera. Tus padres murieron por defenderte, eso es lo importante. El asunto Fénix no es agradable para mí, ni para Remus, deseábamos olvidar, tener una vida tranquila, pero otros se oponen a ello.  
–Ustedes dijeron que Riddle era un psicópata, pero no es cierto. El tipo era un cerdo mafioso y mató a mis padres cuando lo acorralaron. ¡¿No marca una diferencia?!  
–No me grites, maldita sea. Eras muy joven y llevabas demasiado tiempo sufriendo, Remus y yo queríamos que fueras feliz y libre. Estuviste sometido a toda violencia de los Dursley, tenías pesadillas y tics nerviosos. ¿Te parece correcto traerte a esta nueva vida y decir: "Por cierto Harry, hay un grupo de mafiosos comandados por un asesino en serie, que desea ver nuestras cabezas en una estaca. Si vez algo raro no dudes en llamar al MI6 para que los condenen por crímenes contra el patrimonio cultural de la humanidad"?  
–ME MINTIERON.  
–Si –la voz de Remus, baja y calmada, avergonzó terriblemente a Harry–, te mentimos porque deseábamos protegerte. No tienes idea de cuanto sufrimos al saber lo de Francia. Sabemos cuánto significaba Cedric para ti, y su muerte es nuestra responsabilidad, no la tuya. Los agentes del MI6, y los sobrevivientes de la Fénix, confiamos en que Voldemort estaba muerto y fallamos. Por eso está Kingsley aquí esta mañana, a partir de ahora tu nos vas a ayudar.  
–¿Ayudarles?  
–Ayudarnos a protegerte –intervino Kingsley–. Pero de eso hablaremos después. Ahora –señaló las diez fotos aún regadas en la mesa–, esos que ves ahí eran la plana mayor de los Mortifagos, como se hacía llamar la banda de Riddle. Solían reunirse en un exclusivo club de Pequeño Angleton llamado "Voldemort Manor", de ahí uno de sus sobrenombres: Lord Voldemort. Tras la desarticulación de la Fénix encarcelamos a todos los que pudimos, pero sin testigos fue imposible probarles algo a los cabecillas. Rodolfo y Bellatrix Lestrange fueron declarados dementes, y el joven Bartemius Crouch se suicidó en la cárcel. El resto siguió con sus apacibles y falsas vidas. Mantuvimos cierta vigilancia sobre ellos, y todo indicaba que Tom Sorvolo Riddle, alias Kaiser Sose, alias el Verdadero Padrino, y alias Lord Voldemort, entre otras cosas, estaba en el más profundo infierno. Hasta hace dos meses.  
En cuanto llamaste a Sirius para advertirle del "accidente" él se puso en contacto conmigo. La inteligencia francesa no estuvo ociosa y revisamos cuidadosamente la evidencia del autobús. Descubrimos que el chofer era un agente suicida y que tu asiento había sido ajustado para salir despedido al primer giro. Fue un intento de asesinato en toda la regla. Eso no es obra de algún mortifago resentido, sino de Lord Voldemort.  
Es por eso, y porque ya eres mayorcito, que deseamos incluirte en el estrecho círculo de personas que saben de la operación Fénix. Eres uno de los blancos más importantes, pero no creemos que para protegerte debas ser tratado como un muñeco. Al final te vas a sentir muy mal con ello. Por supuesto, tampoco sabrás todo lo que ocurre mientras cazamos al maldito, pues la información es estrictamente compartimentada. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?  
El muchacho asintió.  
–Se lo que estás pensando, Harry –intervino Sirius– y no tienes que preocuparte, Ron y Hermione pueden saberlo –no pudo evitar sonreír ante su estupefacta mirada–. Los Weasley son antiguos trabajadores del MI6, saben de la Operación Fénix. El plan que hemos diseñado para protegerte, les incluye.  
Remus le revolvió el cabello.  
–Sabemos que no podrías vivir con un secreto semejante, tontico.

Aquel comentario aligeró notablemente el ambiente de la reunión. Entonces pasaron a detallarle su nuevo plan de estudios, que incluía elementos de defensa personal y reconocimiento de anomalías en su entorno. Fue un día largo, de repente Kingsley recogió sus documentos, se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos, se marchó y Harry se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la bata de baño: eran las cinco de la tarde.


	5. VIVIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto fue un año excepcional. No se trataba solo de su actitud esquiva, sino de dos nuevos profesores que le descentraban de manera diversa. Dolores Umbrige era una nueva adquisición del claustro para la siempre compleja asignatura de Debates Sociales. Ella obligó a Harry a visitar al psicólogo de Howarts, el misterioso Severus Snape.

Los entrenamientos organizados por el MI6 eran de lo más discretos, en el mismo gimnasio de la escuela y con la ayuda de profesores contratados de manera legal. El principal era Aberforth Dumbledore, que enseñaba técnicas de combate, de allí surgió el mote del grupo: "Ejército de Dumbledore", ED para abreviar. Estas prácticas reunían a miembros de diversos clubes, de modo que Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que Terry y Hannah habían estado por cuatro años en su aula de Botánica –¡nunca los había visto!– y sus padres habían sido amenazados de muerte por Voldemort. Incluso, algunos alumnos llegaron trasladados de otros colegios para incorporarse, como Neville, el hijo de Fran y Alice Longbottom, muertos el mismo día que los Potter.

Harry estaba contento de ir de los entrenamientos de tiro, a los de combate y de allí a seguir el plan de estudios de Hermione. Había descubierto que, si estaba lo suficientemente cansado, no tendría pesadillas en la noche. Se esforzaba por estudiar fuerte y ayudar a los miembros del ED –en especial a la temblorosa bola de carne fanática de las ranas llamada Neville–, pero no era generosidad, sino instinto de sobrevivencia. Si deseaba matar a Voldemort tendría que ser fuerte, se lo debía a Cedric, a Lily, a James, a Sirius y Remus, y el resto de los agentes Fénix. De esta manera la depresión fue sepultada por la gran meta que Harry se impuso: ser vengador y no asesino, o sea, no fallar, no tener daños colaterales o balas perdidas. Detener al bastardo y cerrar el lazo que les unía.

Todo eso era un secreto, por supuesto, sus padres no sabían que deseaba matarlo. Hermione lo había supuesto –"Honestamente Harry, ¿quién creería que tus horas de biblioteca son espontáneas?"–. Ron puso los ojos como platos cuando ella le exigió mayor responsabilidad ante semejante objetivo, porque Hermione habúa dado por sentado que él lo sabía. Pero el pelirrojo se calmó rápidamente –vivir con un gitano le había enseñado el significado del término venganza. Con los demás, Harry temía irse de lengua, cometer alguna indiscreción. En busca de privacidad dentro del plantel, Harry se acostumbró a pasar sus horas libres en el campo de tiro o el gimnasio, donde sólo podían acceder los miembros de los clubs deportivos. De este modo, y siempre con el escudo de un libro –curricular o no– fue reduciendo sus contactos al ED, los Weasleys y sus padres.

Aunque el segundo semestre de cuarto y las vacaciones de verano comenzaron a cerrar las heridas que el acoso de la prensa dejara en el chico, el dolor por la pérdida no desapareció, sino que devino fenómeno latente. Cedric era la marca amarga en el carácter de Harry, y salía a flote por las más diversas asociaciones mentales. Por supuesto, también estaba Riddle, pero lo que sentía por él era un odio visceral que asustaba a Hermione y ponía cauteloso a Ron.

Quinto fue un año excepcional. No se trataba solo de su actitud esquiva, sino de dos nuevos profesores que le descentraban de manera diversa.

Dolores Umbrige era una nueva adquisición del claustro para la siempre compleja asignatura de Debates Sociales. El "engendro académico" llamaban muchos a tal materia, surgida en un año de furias vanguardistas y nunca eliminada del programa, aunque la dirección del centro no se ocupara de definirla de manera estricta y muchísimo menos de asegurar maestros para ella. Cada año había una novedad segura en Hogwarts: el nuevo profesor para Debates Sociales. De la Umbrige, se decía que deseaba escalar y que un año de enseñanza en tan antiguo centro luciría muy bien en su currículo. Provenía de una antigua familia noble, degradada a finales del XIX y pronto fue evidente que deseaba ganarse a los alumnos de la aristocracia con claros favoritismos. También dejó claro que su víctima favorita sería Harry Potter, involuntario sex simbol e ícono de los gays –declarados o encubiertos– de la escuela.

Tras una semana de clases, la profesora emitió un informe donde definía a Potter como agresivo y carente de concentración. La dirección respondió asignando al chico reuniones con el psicólogo del centro, el misterioso Severus Snape.

De haber sido maestro, Snape nunca habría tenido problemas para mantener un aula en orden. Delgado, pálido, de pelo largo hasta los hombros y negro, tan negro como los ojos y sus ropas, no era imponente, sino francamente intimidante. Nadie le había escuchado gritar, aún así, sus gélidas miradas y sus oportunos sarcasmos dejaban sin habla a los más sagaces alumnos. Pero Snape no era maestro, sino psicólogo, y ejercía más como asesor de estrategias pedagógicas que como terapeuta. El rumor le atribuía un turbio pasado en el ejército, de donde le habían expulsado por negarse a colaborar en extraños experimentos en el Pacífico. Hablaban también de una extraña afición por la química y las serpientes que a las chicas les parecía fascinante y a los varones falsa, o repulsiva.

El día de su primer encuentro, Harry bajó al sótano con el corazón en un puño. Poco sabía de los terapeutas –aparte de su experiencia con Susan–, y, aunque Snape fuera parte de la Fénix, sus miradas de desprecio no le daban buena espina. Escuchó un seco "adelante" y entró a un despacho, muy iluminado, decorado en verde y marrón. Snape lo contempló desde su mesa y Harry recordó a Dorcas Meadowes, ¿serían parientes?

–El señor Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad.  
No le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo, pero prefirió obviarlo.  
–Vine a mi terapia, señor.  
El otro le hizo un gesto para que acabara de entrar.  
–¿La necesita usted?  
El chico se encogió de hombros y el adulto se dio por satisfecho, cambió de tema.  
–¿Tiene deberes que hacer? –Harry asintió– Vaya allí y estudie. –señaló un pupitre al fondo de la estancia– No tengo tiempo que perder en mocosos.

El chico no hizo comentarios y se dirigió a la mesita. Sentía la mirada de Snape clavada en su cuello, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de voltear o hacer preguntas idiotas sobre el pasado que compartían. Deseaba estar solo, y si Snape se lo ponía fácil... Con el paso de las semanas, Harry empezó a pasar más tiempo allí, agradecía su silencio discreto y el relativo aislamiento de su despacho. Pocos profesores y ningún alumno bajaba hasta los sótanos, tampoco sonaba el teléfono, nunca había pasado tiempo con Cedric en esa zona: era un espacio libre de recuerdos incómodos.

Su rendimiento académico mejoró un poco, pero el acoso de la Umbridge no disminuyó. Cuando fue evidente que Snape no le ayudaría a descalificarle, la mujer tomó el asunto en sus manos y visitó personalmente los entrenamientos de tiro. A mediados de octubre, Harry había sido elegido capitán del equipo, puesto que permanecía vacante desde la muerte de Cedric, el chico agradeció el gesto y se entregó de lleno a tal labor. El nombramiento incluía una licencia para portar armas de fuego pagada por el Asociación de Tiro Deportivo de Gran Bretaña. Pero la profesora, manipulando los comentarios de varios alumnos, argumentó que una persona con tanto resentimiento interior y un carácter inestable, no podía andar por ahí, libre de disparar a quien quisiera.

Aquello colmó la paciencia del chico y la siguiente clase de Debates Sociales pasó a la historia. Potter recitó la Epístola de San Pablo a los Corintios durante los cincuenta minutos, en inglés y latín alternativamente. Para colmo, "alguien" había manipulado las cámaras de seguridad, de modo que la clase fuera transmitida en los televisores del resto de la escuela y apareciera en vivo en internet.

La prensa se dio gusto. Snape fue cuestionado: ¿de qué servía su terapia? El hombre les regaló su gélida sonrisa y una sola oración: "Funcionaría si ella dejara de acosar a mi paciente". Dolores respondió que solo trataba de hacer su trabajo, pero alguien recordó que su cometido no incluía valorar las actividades deportivas de los alumnos. El debate se dilató, salieron a colación la difícilmente clasificable asignatura Debates Sociales, la estructura elitista de los clubes deportivos de Hogwarts, el sentido de la monarquía en Gran Bretaña, los derechos de los homosexuales, los menores de edad y las minorías étnicas (en una de sus declaraciones mencionaron de refilón a Deacon Neagu y sus primos), el sentido de la caza deportiva y si transmitir clases desde un sitio web que no especificaba tal servicio era legal o no.

El asunto llegó a los tribunales en diciembre. Dolores Umbridge demandaba a la dirección de la escuela por sufrir estrés laboral, solicitaba dos millones de libras, la expulsión de Harry Potter y Severus Snape y la revisión del programa que regía Debates Sociales. El público estaba encantado. Los tabloides semanales hacían grandes tiradas para las mañanas de domingo, donde resumían el Caso Hogwarts y sus progresos, más de cien grupos de internet debatían el suceso y convocaban encuestas de opinión. La profesora estaba frenética, sus demandas y quejas a los medios desbordaban imaginación, Potter solo sonreía a las cámaras y declamaba fragmentos de la Biblia en hebreo (¡¿?!), Snape no hacía comentarios.

Tal vez, solo una persona estaba satisfecha con el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

Sirius Black, porque mientras Harry gozara de visibilidad sería un objetivo difícil. El renovado interés de la prensa por su hijo le permitía rodearlo de guardaespaldas sin llamar la atención de los vecinos o del mismo chico. El pequeño Potter fingía ignorancia, pero un sofisticado sistema de seguridad se desplegaba a su alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora, con periodistas y curiosos a cada paso, su enmascaramiento era mucho más sencillo. Black y el coronel Shaklebolt pasaban largas horas tratando de hallar una pista que los condujera al responsable del accidente en Francia, pero el hombre había cubierto muy bien sus huellas. Como un cazador que se aparta presto de la trampa, para que el animal no sienta su olor y escape, así había puesto intermediarios Tom Riddle entre la gestión del bus y su persona.

Sin embargo, Riddle, no daba señales de vida. Parecía tan muerto como lo había estado en los últimos catorce años, aún así, los del MI6 lo suponían demasiado vivo y demasiado cerca para su propio gusto. Tenían razón.

Cada día, Riddle despertaba con el rostro de Harry Potter en las pupilas, no el de este joven de diez y seis años y luminosos ojos verdes, sino con el bebé que fastidiara sus planes. Había vuelto a Europa para matarle, pero nunca contó con su asqueroso ángel de la guarda y su capacidad para encontrar personas dispuestas a morir en su lugar –recordó que eso había salvado el pellejo de James veinte años antes. El errático desarrollo del Caso Hogwarts le fastidiaba, pues Dolores quedaría inutilizada como agente tras tanto escándalo y el objetivo: quebrar a Potter psicológicamente y hacerlo vulnerable a las "muertes asistidas"no se vislumbraba.

La idea había surgido a partir de los informes respecto la profunda depresión del chico tras la muerte de Diggory, pero no funcionaba. En algún punto de su desarrollo, Harry había comenzado a percibir el acoso de la profesora como un ataque premeditado y su instinto de supervivencia le impulsaba a mantenerse calmado y alerta. Por otro lado, el dispositivo de seguridad se estrechaba, perfectamente enmascarado en las multitudes que le rodeaban. Dentro de la escuela era intocable y fuera de ella lo vigilaban los del MI6 o los gitanos.

Cuando el chico se aficionó a pasear por el Soho a deshora, acompañado por los siameses Wesaley o en solitario, Riddle creyó que su oportunidad llegaba. Por suerte para él, chequeó a la presa antes de darle el zarpaso y notó una vigilancia más sutil y eficiente que la del MI6, la del los habitantes del barrio. No hubo manera de contratar a un asesino dispuesto a despacharle, todo porque Deacon Neagu había corrido la voz: el chico estaba bajo su ala y un niño protegido por el Príncipe de los Gitanos es sagrado para el hampa londinense, por elemental sentido práctico. Ni siquiera Riddle podía garantizar protección frente a los gitanos.

Para la primavera, parecía que el público perdía el interés en el caso, pero el puntillazo final a la carrera de Dolores Umbridge como profesora, y espía, lo dio Rita Skeeter con otro largo reportaje independiente, esta vez en El Quisquilloso. Con material de primera mano, la periodista denunció la contrata de Dolores y el posterior financiamiento de su campaña como un plan de varios miembros del Consejo Educacional de Hogwarts para desestabilizar a Minerva McGonagall, la directora.

Con su conocido estilo: acucioso y especulativo a la vez, la Skeeter explicaba cómo varios miembros del respetable Consejo –que funciona en calidad de asesor para las políticas instrumentadas por el centro– se habían aliado para denunciar la irresponsable conducción del colegio en manos de la McGonagall, elegida veinte años atrás. La idea era insertar un agente desestabilizador en el claustro y nada mejor que la ridícula asignatura Debates Sociales. Harry Potter debía ser el primer paso en el plan, pues su declarado homosexualismo era botón de muestra –para los complotados– de una decadencia que la directora no detenía. Una vez expulsado, abundaba la periodista, la Umbridge sería promovida al flamante puesto de Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, para velar por el mantenimiento de las buenas costumbres y elevar el estándar moral de alumnos y profesores. El reportaje venía acompañado de abundantes fotos y citas textuales. Como Amanecer un año antes, El Quisquilloso batió records de venta ese mañana y debió reeditarse.

Harry leyó el texto con una oscura satisfacción interior. Ron y él tomaron sol esa tarde en los jardines de la escuela, y releyeron en voz alta los pasajes más escabrosos del artículo, donde se explicaba cómo Dolores había sido elegida por aquella fracción del Consejo Educacional. A su alrededor, estudiantes y empleados sostenían el tabloide y estaban concentrados en la lectura.

Harry respiró profundamente, feliz de que el plan hubiese sido descubierto. La demanda quedaría fuera de lugar, estaba seguro, y la profesora tendría que marcharse. Hogwarts volvía a ser suyo, para recrearse en su dolor u olvidar las heridas, pero suyo. Ya no tendría que memorizar más frases para los periodistas, aunque acaso continuara estudiando hebreo, era un idioma musical y poético cuya flexibilidad le asombraba. Bueno, tenía aún tres meses para pensarlo. Miró a Ron, que señalaba una oración especialmente burlesca, trato de ver a qué se refería, pero una sombra sobre el papel le obligó a levantar la vista. Los amigos guardaron repentino silencio ante la imponente figura de Severus Snape.

–Señor Potter, ¿me permite unas palabras?  
–Se... seguro profesor.  
El chico se levantó a prisa, sacudiéndose el trasero con palmadas, y siguió al lúgubre psicólogo hasta un viejo roble. El hombre se volvió y lo enfrentó, su rostro impasible, como siempre.  
–Creo que le dará gusto saber que sus sesiones de psicoterapia han sido suspendidas.

Harry sonrió, las sesiones junto a Snape, que empezaron en el silencio, pero al cabo cimentaron una discreta amistad, habían sido lo mejor de su semestre. La erudición de aquel hombre le dejaba frío y su capacidad para explicar era innata, había disfrutado mucho las terapias devenidas sesiones de estudio.

–Lo suponía. –comentó cauteloso.  
Le pareció ver un leve brillo de complicidad en sus ojos de ónice, pero nunca esperó la siguiente frase.  
–Debo admitir, señor Potter, que si todos los pacientes fueran como usted, volvería a dar consultas de manera regular. Si tiene algún otro problema puede pasar por allá.  
–Lo tendré en cuenta.  
Snape asintió y giró para irse, Harry no apartó los ojos de su figura.  
–Por cierto –dijo ya marchándose– mi amigo Jason Isaac opina que su acento es maravilloso. Desea saber si planea continuar sus clases.  
–Llamaré a Jason, creo que podemos reducir la frecuencia, pero terminaré el semestre, luego veremos.  
Snape hizo un gesto de comprensión con la mano, se alejó en silencio. Harry regresó al sitio soleado que compartía con Ron, el pelirrojo lo contemplaba asombrado.  
–¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso?  
–Nada, Snape vino a decirme que suspendieron mis horas de terapia, por el artículo, supongo.  
–¡No hablo de eso! –se impacientó el otro– sino de que ustedes dos parecían ¡amigos!  
–¿Amigos? –se extrañó el ojiverde– No me parece. Pero, ¿qué tendría de malo?  
–Vamos compañero, es Snape. No volverás a nada por su despacho ¿cierto?  
–Ron, a veces eres tan infantil. ¿Qué crees que hice todas estas semanas, cuando te perdías con Mione?  
El rostro de su amigo se puso pálido de repente. Sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas balbuceos.  
–No me digas que te acuestas con él. ¡Por favor!  
–¡Por Dios, Ronald! Snape podría ser mi padre. No me gustan tan mayores. Es solo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y conversamos, es un tipo genial ¿entiendes? Es agradable conversar con él. Nada más.  
Ron resopló con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, la imagen repentina de su amigo siendo clavado por el vampiro le había asustado. Harry decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.  
–Oye ¿te invito a una pizza familiar en la esquina?  
Ron estuvo en pie de un salto y corrieron a la salida del colegio, felices, ajenos a la multitud de ojos que seguían sus movimientos.


End file.
